Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział III
Frozen Queen -Rozdział III- Szła już kilka godzin, straciła już całkiem z widoku Arendelle, nie wiedziała gdzie szukać, mężczyzny o którym wiedziała tylko, że na imię ma Leonardo, ale musiała iść przed siebie nie mogła teraz zawrócić, było już za późno. Martwiły ją dwie rzeczy, pierwsza czy można ufać temu Leonardo i co zrobi Anna na wiadomość o tym że wyjechała. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach nawet nie zauważyła kiedy weszła w przesmyk między górami. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, Elsa z początku się przestraszyła ale postanowiła iść dalej i nie zatrzymywać się. Pamiętała co pisało w liście o obawianiu się mroku, więc starając się nie myśleć o tym.,szła dalej wzdłuż szczeliny W pewnym momencie poczuła iż ktoś ją obserwuje, rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikogo nie było widać - to pewnie tylko moja wyobraźnia - pomyślała i ruszyła dalej. Z każdym krokiem uczucie się natężało niepokojąc królową - wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz - usłyszała głos za sobą i szybko się odwróciła - Czy ty musisz mnie tak straszyć? - powiedziała lekko zirytowana, a tamten tylko pokręcił głową - o elso...taki jestem - puścił jej oko - ale chodźmy... już niedługo się ściemni, a wtedy bywa tutaj naprawdę niebezpiecznie - ale musisz mi coś najpierw wyjaśnić - Chciała znać odpowiedź choć na jedno pytanie - powiem ci wszystko ale w środku - uśmiechnął się - no chodź nic się nie stanie jak powiem ci parę minut później - Elsa nie była pewna czy iść za nim lecz chciała znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła za nieznajomym Po kilku minutach drogi dotarli do niewielkiej chatki, Elsa zdziwiła się trochę spodziewała się, czegoś większego, po takiej osobie - to tutaj mieszkasz? - zapytała jak wchodzili do chaty - tak, ale to tylko moja tymczasowa siedziba - powiedział, jednocześnie wskazując ręką na drzwi w domku - tam będziesz spała - podszedł i otworzył drzwi, okazując wnętrze które posiadało jedno łóżko letniskowe i stolik - bardzo...przytulnie - starała się brzmieć szczerze jednak nie była przyzwyczajona do takich warunków, co było widać - ciesze się... a teraz chodź. mówiłaś że chciałaś ode mnie odpowiedzi więc teraz je dostaniesz - ruszył w kierunku salonu i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł zostawiając drugie dla elsy, na którym też ona usiadła - to co chcesz najpierw wiedzieć? -zapytał siadając wygodnie - kim jesteś i dlaczego wiesz jak ja się czuje? - zapytała bez owijania - spodziewałem się, że o to zapytasz- uśmiechnął się - byłem dzieckiem jednego z mieszkańców Arendelle, ale nie byłem zwykłym dzieckiem... tak samo jak ty elso - spojrzał na nią uważnie, po czym śnieg zaczął spadać z sufitu. - a..a..ale to...jak..? - Elsa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, podejrzewała że leonardo może mieć moc ale i tak to było dla niej zbyt nieprawdopodobne - urodziłem się z mocą tak jak ty - odpowiedział - ale czy to znaczy ze jest więcej osób takich jak my - spojrzała na niego z ciekawością - wątpie...ty i ja zostaliśmy obdarzenia tą mocą - wyjaśniał Leonardo - jak to...obdarzeni? - zdziwiła się - no widzisz, interesowało mnie jak dostałem moce i znalazłem informacje że pewna wiedźma przeklnęła to miasto. Przepowiednia mówiła, że urodzi się w nim dwójka dzieci które będą obdarowane piękną mocą ale był pewien haczyk, otóż mówiło, że jeden napad gniewu lub strachu może wyrządzić wiele krzywd - więc jesteśmy spokrewnieni? - pytała dalej - niespecjalnie, jedyne co nas łączy to moce - wzruszył ramionami i znowu wrócił do swojego normalnego wyrazu twarzy - chcesz wiedzieć więcej czy już ci wystarczy - dodał Leonardo - wyjaśnij mi jeszcze jedno dlaczego chciałeś abym się z tobą spotkała?...no wiem że oboje mamy tą moc ale gdyby to był powód to byś przyszedł w dzień, a nie napadał mnie w mojej komnacie wieczorem - Elsa potrafiła grać o wysokie stawki, to była cecha która ją wyróżniała jako królową, że potrafiła podejmować logiczne decyzje w trudnych sytuacjach - oboje mamy wspaniałe moce a jak je połączymy możemy zdziałać niezwykłe rzeczy - Powiedział wstając z miejsca - połączyć - spojrzała na niego, a ten tylko kiwnął głową - ale jak?...i po co? - zobaczysz... ale najpierw ćwiczenia musisz opanować swój talent do perfekcji - powiedział, kierując się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych - dobrze, chodźmy - wstała i ruszyła za nim Wyszli na dwór i poszli parę kroków od chaty, po czym Leonardo się zatrzymał - dobrze zaczniemy tutaj - dobrze, to co mam zrobić? - spytała Elsa, patrząc na mężczyznę - wsłuchaj się we wszystko co cię otacza i przywołaj wiatr tak aby cie uniósł - powiedział stojąc przed nią - uniósł..jak? przecież to niemożliwe - stwierdziła, nie wiedząc czy robi on sobie z niej żarty czy jest taki głupi - czyżby?..czyli mówisz, że to jest niemożliwe? - po tych słowach uniósł się parę metrów nad ziemią i opadł Elsa tylko otworzyła szeroko usta - to..niesłychane - jak ty to...? Leonardo tylko się uśmiechnął widząc, minę elsy - pewnie zauważyłaś już, że możesz stworzyć zamieć i burze śnieżną, a burza powstaje z... -...z wiatru - dokończyła za niego - genialne! - dziękuje, a teraz sama spróbuj - Elsa kiwnęła głową i zamknęła oczy. Wiatr zaczął się zbierać w okół ale nic się nie stało oprócz lekkiej śnieżycy koło niej - udało mi się? - powiedziała, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy i powoli rozglądając się - nie za bardzo, chyba, że miałaś na myśli tą śnieżyce w okół - zaśmiał się - to..niemożliwe - schowała twarz w dłoniach. Leonardo patrzył przez chwile na nią, po czym podszedł i chwycił ją za ręce - co ty robisz? - spojrzała ze strachem na mężczyznę - spokojnie, zamknij oczy i spróbuj jeszcze raz - uśmiechnął się do niej - niech ci będzie - zamknęła oczy i powoli zaczął się zbierać w okół wiatr który uniósł ich na chwile w górę, i z powrotem w dół. - To była niesamowite - Elsa się ucieszyła tak bardzo, że rzuciła się na szyje Leonardowi, którego to trochę zaskoczyło, ale nic nie zrobił - przepraszam cię - powiedział uświadomiwszy sobie co zrobiła, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce - nic nie szkodzi, chyba czas odpocząć - Odpowiedział i ruszył w kierunku chatki, a Elsa za nim Na zakończenie, życzę wam wesołych świąt Wielkanocnych i śmiechowego Dyngusa! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach